1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a development rotating member for liquid development, a liquid developing device, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an image forming apparatus and an image forming method with an electrophotographic system which uses a liquid developer in which a toner is dispersed in a carrier liquid as a developer are known.